1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas rifle (air rifle) which is generally used for hunting, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a device for assembling and disassembling a gas rifle and a gas tank to and from each other, which enables the gas tank to be easily disassembled from the gas rifle when storing the gas rifle in a place and taking the gas tank for gas recharging, thereby improving a user's convenience and increasing a safety factor upon handling the gas rifle and the gas tank.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a gas rifle refers to a gun which propels a projectile using compressed gas which is charged into a gas tank. A projectile which is used in a gas rifle, is divided into a single bullet type projectile and shrapnel type projectiles.
A single bullet type projectile has a diameter of about 4.5 mm-5.5 mm and is propelled singularly. Shrapnel type projectiles are a plurality of small-sized pellets which are contained in a cartridge. The plurality of small-sized pellets are simultaneously and distributedly propelled as one end of the cartridge is opened.
Regardless of a type of a projectile, a projectile is propelled from the same rifle. In other words, projectiles are divided merely by a use thereof. The projectiles are propelled by discharging pressure of a quantity of compressed gas which is momentarily discharged from a gas tank upon actuation of a trigger mechanism of a gas rifle.
However, a conventional gas tank which is used in a gas rifle, suffers from defects in that, since the conventional gas tank is constructed in a manner such that it cannot be easily disassembled from the gas rifle except when the gas rifle is to be carried by parts or is to be repaired, inconvenience is caused due to its weight and/or its outer appearance. Furthermore, when compressed gas is ultimately depleted, the gas rifle must be moved to a gas charging station in a state wherein the gas tank is attached thereto. Therefore, when moving the gas rifle, a sensation of fear can be roused in others, and an accidental firing can occur.